Purgatory
by Silverlolitagirl
Summary: I was in Purgatory not dead nor alive the inbetween. I would have never thought that following Lucy that day would have led me to this. All I wanted was to be free, free from my grandfather and Abstergo. I would have never guessed I would meet a goddess who took me into the Renaisannce era so i could live my life their only to die in modern day. Welcome to Purgatory...
1. Chapter 1

"How worthless," They told me this man was my Grandfather and that I would be loved by him, so why was he looking at me with disgust in his eyes. He hit the back of my small legs making me bite my lip in pain. A cruel look went through his eyes and he took his Cain and hit my side. The pain made me collapse on the wooden floor of my new home. His ice blue eyes were so much like mine it disgusted me I had his blood within my being. He just smiled at me chuckling, as I lowered my gaze too scared to look him in the eyes.

"That horrid daughter or mine couldn't even sire a son it's to be expected though she was a Traitor. And she just had to go and die and leave me with _you_." He spat at me not even using my name. A burning anger went through my stomach when he insulted my mother. She wasn't useless and it wasn't her fault she died it was them, the men with red crosses. The anger boiled in my stomach and finally exploded.

"MY MOTHER WASN'T HORRID AND IT WAS THOSE EVI L MEN WITH THE RED CROSSES!" A crack resounded in the room. Pain had enveloped my cheek from where he had hit me. His eyes were seething mad, even colder then before. Tears were flowing down my cheeks unwillingly. And my whole body was shaking in fear. Why had I said that he would only get angrier but I couldn't control my words?

"Those men are the hero's they will rid the world of the useless things and evil." He spoke with such conviction. This man was a mad man he actually believed they were the good guys. How could any one good kill a woman in such horrid ways? I could still here my mother's screams and the blood that covered the ground. But I couldn't say that this man in front of me could throw me away like a rag doll. I had to obey at least until I was old enough to leave. I nodded my head in understanding showing him I would obey from now on. He gave a sick smile that sent chills down my back.

"Good you might not be as useless as I originally thought, now repeat after me," He paused lifting his hand in some sort of pledge. "I pledge myself as a Templar and will do what ever it is that need to be done to keep the world in order." I repeated his words a sick feeling falling into my gut as they escaped my lips. "May the father of understanding Guide me into the path of a True templar knight," I hesitated a little before I said this but a glare from him quickly made me say it.

"I will make you into the perfect Templar my dear," He said smiling a little too sweetly. Pretending to be nice but I couldn't be fooled. I wasn't a naïve child that I appeared to be. This man wouldn't hesitate to kill me, and by the way he looked at me I could tell he loathed me. I was a bane on his existence but that gave me a slight pleasure. I would get my revenge on these '_Templar_s' I swear it on my name Cerone Allirani.

Who knew that I would gain so much attention from Abstergo, it was my 16 birthday and my grandfather had thrown a huge gala in celebration. He was now officially introducing me to his world. The world of the Templars the world that I despised with much gumption, I stood in front of his colleagues smiling falsely with blank eyes. I hated my grandfather but he had taught me well in the ways of the world. It was shames if it wasn't for are different mind sets on life we might have been able to get along as grandfather and granddaughter.

I could feel his cold gaze on my back warning me if I messed up it be hell for me when we returned home. The thought caused a chill down my spine and I grimaced slightly. I hated the way he could control me like I was some puppet to be played with then broken. Standing in the corner I watched as everyone went into conversation. They seemed normal enough but I knew their secret all the experiments they did on innocent people. Just thinking about it gave me a sick feeling in my stomach. Excusing myself I walking myself to the restrooms, splashing water on my face I looked into the mirror. Crystal blue eyes that reminded me so much of that man met my gaze, it was no use how much I had denied it Templar blood ran through my veins.

"You're the same as them," The girl in the mirror whispered, looking down in shame I walked away from the mirror walking into the hallway only to be ran into by a blonde girl who wore a white shirt. My eyes widened when I saw the blood stains on her shirt. The girl looked panicked when she saw me I heard the voices of the guards and quickly took her hand and hid her behind the bathroom door.

"Miss Cerone have you seen anyone suspicious?" One of the guards asked looking me up and down. Giving an innocent look I shook m head cutely.

"Nuh-uh but I thought I heard a noise coming from over their," I said pointing in the opposite direction. The guards nodded their heads running in the direction. Waiting for them to disappear from my sight before sighing in relief where did that come from?

"Okay it's safe to come out," I said watching the blonde come from behind the door looking at me with shocked eyes. Looking at her face I realized who this was, it was Lucy. I didn't know her personally but I have seen her around abstergo.

"Why did you-," "Don't know," I said cutting her off giving a sheepish smile. What exactly was I doing? I just helped a chick out I barely knew who probably just killed someone given the blood. I just didn't care anymore my life had been chained ever since I was seven and I just had to disobey it gave me satisfaction that I had never felt before.

"I have no time to chat," Lucy said about to run off when I caught her arm in a death grip I didn't know I had.

"Take me with you," My voice shocked me it sounded so desperate, and by the way she looked at me I could tell I probably looked it too. Lucy looked down for a second hesitation in her eyes. A sense of panic went through me 'Was she going to leave me' I thought gripping her arm a little tighter. Finally for what seemed like forever she gave a sigh and nodded her head. A smile lit up my face and I ran after her to my freedom. 'Goodbye Abstergo' I gave a silent good-bye to the place I had known for the last 9 years. Not knowing I had just signed my death wish and the grim reaper was now hovering over my shoulder…


	2. Can't I just die

They found me, when I escaped with Lucy and Desmond I left the face of the earth as I called it. Changed my name moved to Muskogee a town in Oklahoma, I thought no one would be able to find me I was wrong. Now I stood in the corner of my room four templar guards holding guns to my forehead and vitals. Damn it I just wanted to escape from my grandfather get away from the thousand's or years war I had nothing to do with, and here I was looking death in the eye because of my search for freedom.

"You shouldn't have left Cerone or is it Emily now hmm?" I knew that voice, my eyes widened as I saw my grandfather walk toward me holding his cane that held the Templars emblem. His cold eyes they were the same as that day when I first met him no more false kindness. He was showing his true colors at last but it was too late for me now.

"It's a pity you would have made a great Templar my dear, any last words before I send you to hell," I kept silent biting the inside of my cheek trying not to spit in his face. I couldn't stop the smile on my lips though, the tension in the room grew so thick you could cut it with a knife and serve it for dinner. He was giving me a chance a chance to be forgiven I knew it he wanted me as a puppet to do his bidding. But everything inside of me was over boiling point and I couldn't take it anymore.

"You think I give a shit about being a Templar, Do me a favor and take that stick out of your ass and go choke on it," It felt good to say it, the adrenaline I felt put me on cloud nine but the plummet was to soon.

"Your choice," And with a motion of his hand I heard the gun shots. Funny it didn't really hurt until I hit the ground. My blood pooling from under me, who would have known life blood was different then a minor cut, it was darker almost black, but maybe that was just my vision fading. The pain started to fade or was that my body becoming numb? I didn't know, you know how they said your life flashes before your eyes. That's a lie made by man, I never saw anything like that just a cool darkness that caressed my body into a sleep. And damn what a sleep it was.

I was sore as hell, wasn't I supposed to be dead right now. SO WHY THE HELL DID IT HURT SO MUCH.

"I know it hurts but that because I had to pull you from the otherworld to the state of in between," A woman's voice, so God was a girl then I guess superchick was right about that. The voice chuckled at my comment on the band Superchick's song God is a girl.

"You may think of me as such but please call me Minerva," Minerva said in a calm almost monotone voice. What exactly was happening right now? This person who was she? Why didn't I see golden gates or firey pits of doom please don't tell me the afterlife was being all alone in a white room with only a voice in your head to keep you company. 'SO I'm gonna be crazy in death too great,' I thought sarcastically hearing a Minerva snickering at me in the back of my head.

"No child you are not going insane and neither are you dead," this made my brow furrow in confusion.

"What do you mean, I was shot I saw all of my blood leave my body," My voice sounded horse and agitated, this was starting to piss me off. I couldn't even die in peace something always had to happen. Tears started flowing down my cheeks this was all starting to be too much. Every single thing in my life didn't go right. My mom died in front of me, I was taken in by an evil grandfather, forced into following the Templars then tried to escape only to be caught not even two weeks after. Now I couldn't even die and escape from the pain of being alive.

"Child your life wasn't supposed to turn out the way it has, that's why I'm giving you another chance, a new life, if you accept you will live again anew in another time besides your own if not you will die in modern day, the choice is yours." Minerva spoke her voice faltering when she said the choice is yours

A new life, a new chance, freedom… but nothing in this world was free. And this probably had a heavy price a new life for an old one a new story, a new face…a new destiny all coming with more hardships. And with Minerva's silence I knew this was the case. Did I want this really? Would I screw up like I did in my other life like I did in this one? But did I really want to die? No…no I didn't the reason my life didn't flash before my eyes was because I hadn't lived it yet.

"What's the catch," I asked her, in a flash of light she appeared before me a woman with dark hair and wearing clothes that reminded me of the ancient Egyptians. She was beautiful an inhuman this woman had a reason for this and by looking at her sorrowful face I know what was ahead wouldn't be easy.

"I need you to watch over a man by the name of Ezio Auditore, and join in his ranks become an Assassin defeat the Templar lord Druin who holds the key to unlock the Chalice." Her words made my mouth go dry, but something inside of me made me nod in agreement. It was like the inside of my being was saying 'yes' at the name Ezio Auditore. What was happening to me, warmth erupted in my stomach slowly growing bigger and bigger till it reached my fingertips. I looked at Minerva who smiled at me she grabbed my hand and handed me something I didn't recognize it was an emblem It kinda looked like an A but it made me smile. Holding it tight in my palm I closed my eyes a loud popping sound ignited. And opening my eyes I saw myself on the streets of Florence Italy watching as a man was being chased by the guards. I would have helped him out if it wasn't for the sudden tiredness I felt and in a dizzy haze I fell onto the dirt ground that seemed so comfy at the moment and I fell asleep, the emblem still within my grasp.


End file.
